The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic component cooling, and in particular to closed-loop cooling systems.
While operating within a computer system, electronic components may generate excess heat. Left unchecked, this excess heat may increase the operating temperatures of the electronic components to deleterious levels and thereby cause premature failure or suboptimal performance of the computer system. To mitigate these problems, a variety of thermally dissipative systems may be used to conduct this unwanted heat away from the electronic components that generate it.